


Glacier Freya Baker — At Mill Brook Boarding School book 1

by PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019



Series: Mill Brook Boarding School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, girlxgirl, gxg, lgbtq+, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019/pseuds/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019
Summary: This story was written on wattpad, but I managed to save it.This story is set in a boarding school where a bunch of blind and visually impaired kids go. Glacier Freya Baker is one of them. She struggled in the life of mainstream school because she was different from everyone.Once she starts the school, she makes a group of froiends and a possible girlfriend?Find out who it is in this story.Please not, I am having help edit all the chapters. So if there is anything wrong, please point out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Mill Brook Boarding School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1. Starting the school.

My name is Glacier Freya Baker. Yes, I know what you are thinking. Ice. No. Unfortunately, I don’t have ice powers. But my Girlfriend does. I have long flowing strawberry blond hair and bright blue artificial eyes. But the best thing abouttt them, was that they looked real. But, because of this, I'm blind. My whole body is covered in scars and abuse marks. This is because my mother, Emily decides that I’m a human punch bag. But, I guess that I am used to being blind. I was almost 5 years old when I could of died from cancer. But we managed to save me. But it meant turning my world to complete darkness.

I did have some friends in my life. But it was very limited. In fact, if I didn’t start Mill Brook Boarding School, I wouldn’t of met my new gang, our little band, the Harmonising Snowflakes. But before then, I only had one friend. Her name was Annabelle Pidge.

I started life being really ill with RetinaBlastoma, which is a cancer in the retinaa. It can be Genetic. But in my case, I was the first one. I’m not exactly sure what the symptoms or anything like that are. I had it in both eyes. Hints the blindness. The cancer is life threatening. So if they didn’t remove my eyes, I wouldn’t even b here to tell my own tale. But I am here. So that’s good` ` . Not the best thing to be born with. It was awful. But let's not go there.

When i went to main-stream school, I didn't have many friends. They all bullied mee. No one wanted to be friends with a blind bitch like me. It was always "oh it's Glacier with her white stick."  
I can’t help that, you know. I use my cane to help me get round for heaven sake.

But when i got in to year eight, i finally got so stressed that my dad, David, decided to send me to boarding school.

We found out about Mill Brook Boarding School through doing a family day a few years ago. When i got there, there was other blind and Visually impaired kids at the school. This made me happy. At least there were people like me in the wide world.

That was also when I met my girlfriend, Elisabeth Lillian Harrison, AKA Elsa. She was a girl that had long blond hair, winter blue eyes, a charming smile, wore glasses and stood at 5.3 feet. Like me, She was skinny and covered head to foot with abuse marks and self-harming scars.

Now, let's get on with the story of how me, Elisabeth and others enjoyed the idea of being together in Mill Brook.

I walked in to the school. It was a very old building with a clock tower at the front. I remembered Dad telling me about the description of the building. It was brown and old. That’s all I could remember. Dad was with me. I felt so excited about starting. For one thing, I was getting away from my Mother, Emily who abused me just because i exist. Another thing, I couldn’t wait to actually start and make friends. I felt the happiness bubble in me.

"Miss Glacier Freya Baker." A teacher came and shook my hand. "Welcome to Mill Brook Boarding school."

The head teacher was a brown head with brown eyes. Her voice was deep and gravelly, but could be high and annoying, according to a student I met on my first assessment, Winter. Apparently, she was in my year. So I knew of two people.

"Thank you." I said. "Where am i staying?"

"Come with me." Said the teacher.

Dad and I followed her to the boardinghouse. Dad hugged me as he guided me and pulled my case. I carried mycane, back pack and handbag.

"Are you sure you want to do this Glacier?" he asked gently.

"Yes dad." I said. "I will be fine."

I smiled at dad. He squeezed my hand. It sucked to be blind. I wished I could see people’s expressions.

"Ok sweetheart." He said.

I could tell in his voice that he didn’t want me to go. I felt his pain. But I had something else that was bothering me. My Autism. I was worried that I might get expelled. I was already expelled from 4 other schools because I lost my temper.

When we got to the house which is called Sparkle house, I was shown the kitchen. The three care staff, Clorrissa, Arianna and George let me feel round the kitchen.I remember it from my induction weeks in the summer.  
The tables were together and in a L shape, the kitchen services were at one end of the room. The smells of the kitchen told me that I was more at home. It did help me having a taster two weeks in July.

"Hey Glacier." Said Arianna coming over.

“Hi.” I said as Arianna shook my hand. “Who will I be sharing with?”

I crossed my fingers, hoping it was Elsa. I had a bit of a crush on her. I was an open Lesbian. I didn’t find anyone that I thought would acceptmy blindness and for whoI am. But I meat Elsa and sparks hit me. But because I’m blind, because of the cancer, I couldn’t see if Elisabeth was blushing or not. That sucked.

"You will be sharing with Elsa." Announced Arianna patting my shoulder.

I smiled.

“That’s awesome!" I said excitedly.

We went to my room where Elsa was already unpacking. She came over and shook my hand. I smiled at her. But was she smiling back? I wouldn’t know.

"Hey." I said. "I remember you."

"Me too!" Said Elsa. "You showed me round on your two week thing in the summer."

I nodded. “I’m guessing that you went back to your mother’s?”

“No,” Elssssa said. “Back to my foster carer.”

I nodded. I understood that. I mean, I wasn’t an orphan. But to be in Elsa’s point of view, under foster carers seemed like bliss. Her mother, Dianna, and my mother were best friends. But we all hated them. Elsa patted me gently. This sent shivers up my spine.

“Did you have a good break?” She asked me.

"Yeh, to a point." I said truthfully.

Elsa sat beside me.

“Hey, David!” She said smiling at dad. “I guess mother and Emily have been talking?”

I wished I could watch them share looks. Oh well,I guess I could imagggine it.

Soon, I was unpacked. Dad helped me to find everything. It was easy to access, which is a good thing from my point of view, being the blind girl and all! I felt settled now. But i didn't want dad to leave me.

"But i have to Glacier." He said. “Your brother and sisters.”

I guess he had a point. My sisters, Lily and Kate, along with our brother Bruno were young. Mum wasn’t allowed to hurt them three and leaving them at home for long might cause problems. 

"But dad." I said feeling tears trickle out my right eye."Don't leave."

"But i will be back at home weekend." Said dad kissing me.

"Fine." I said. "I love you.”

"I love you too sweetie." Said dad.

He hugged me.

“Try and have a good term okay?” He asked.

I nodded, biting my lip. Dad ruffled my hair and turned on his heal. Then walked out. 

I turned to Elsa. I felt so bad that Elsa haddd to watch me, The Blindie sobbing.

"Sorry." I sighed. "I hate leaving them."

Elsa came over. She hugged me.

“I tttotally understand.” She said. “I was a bit like that when my foster carer left me.”

We hugged and then Elsa patted me.

“But cheer up. We will go and do something fun.”

I nodded and got up. Elsa held my hand and lead me out the room. We walked in to the kitchen where I heard two more girls. One of which made me tense up. It sounded like my bully Freya Johnson, from City Poem. One of my many schools. She was talking loudly. Oh great!

“So, my parents brought me this really cool laptop for homework!” Freya was saying. And this amazing pair of shoes.”

She saw me. “So, we meet again, Blind freak.” She came to me. “You’ve got uglier since that other Blind freak knocked you out.”

She had to bring that one up.

“Nice to see you too, Freya!” I said in the most politest tone. “I heard you got expelled.”

“And it’s Orphan freak!” Sneered Freya turning to face Elsa. “Froze anyone else?”

“Shut up, Freya.” Said Elsa. 

“Still as snappy as you were!” Freya laughed.

I felt angry at Freya. How did they know one another? Did Elsa go to City Poem, too?

“What on earth?” the other girl looked at us. “Do you guys know one another?”

“It’s nothing, Hope!” Freya smiled.

Elsa held my hand. That made me giggle. Freya gagged.

“What bitch?” I asked. “Am I not allowed to be happy?”

“No. Not under my watch.” Freya gagged. Then she ran at me. I used my defences and clenched my fists. Now I would be in trouble. I didn’t care though.

Arianna came in. “What’s going on?”

“Just some friendly talk!” I lied.

“Why have you got your fists clenched, Glacier?” Clorrisa came in to the room.

Now I’m in for it. “It’s my defence thing.”

“Autistic Freak!” sneered Freya.

“Shut the fuck up.” I hissed under my breath.

“You better watch your language here, Bakery!” Freya laughed at me.

“Do I give one, Freya?” I felt a lot of anger boil in my veins. Arianna who just walked in to the room noticed.

“Back off, Freya.” She glared at Freya. “Leave Glacier.”

Freya did. I felt her glare on me still. Why did she have to come? It looked like I was going to have a very stressful year. 

***

Here is my chapter. How did you guys like it?

Please give me some ways on I can improve it.


	2. Chapter 2.

“Go and be outside, Blind Freak,” Said Scarlet.

“No,” I snapped.

It was a few months later. Me and this girl called Scarlet were fighting over what i should be doing with my lunchtimes. Elsa tried to stop the fight. She didn’t feel as stressed as I was, But I could tell that she felt my tension.

"Don't tell me that i have to get cold and sit there waiting till the fucking bell Scarlet." I yelled. “That’s cruel. It’s fucking winter. Not summer.”

"Glacier." Said Elsa. "Calm down, please!"”

"If you want to have a detention With MRS Vicles for your attitude Glacier Freya Baker." Snapped Scarlet. "Which you deserve for attacking me and a few others, so be it."

“I don’t know what you mean, Bitch!” I snapped.

My autism was really bad. Plus, I suffered badly with social Anxiety. Elsa was by my side.

“Leave her alone, please, Scarlet,” she said.

“Fine, Orthan Freak.” Scarlet stormed off.

Elsa hugged me. "Calm down now Glace." She said stroking my hair.

"She can't tell me what to do with my life." I said through gritted teeth.

"Please." Said Elsa shaking a bit. "Stop it. Calm down."

I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I won't report you Glacier." Sighed Elsa. 

“Are you sure?” I wasn’t sure to believe her.

“Yes, Glacier,” said Elsa. “I’’’’’’m sure.

“But what if I do attack anyone?” I felt worried.

"”I will make sure they won’t punish you.” Elsa sighed. Then she added, “You don't deserve it. You are more than that Glacier."

I hugged my best friend. Well, in my heart, girlfriend. "Thanks Elsa." I said. "I'm glad that you and Hope are friendly here."

We got up and walked out our tutor room. I was trying so hard to keep my temper in check. 

“Why do you loose your temper though Glacier?" Asked Elsa.

That question caught me off guard.

"I don't know." I admitted. “I guess, it’s instinks?”

Elsa was abouttttt to reply when someone came up to us.

"Well well well." Came the sneering voice of Freya. "Glacier is in trouble."

"What do you want Freya?" Asked Elsa. "Arianna and Clarissa told you to leave Glacier alone."

They did. It was a few days after we started Mill Brook Boarding School. Freya was bullying me and Elsa. Arianna and Clarissa saw that we were getting hurt by the insults that Freya was firing at us.

"They tell you this." Sneered Freya. "But if i had it my way, Glacier Freya Baker will be expelled."

I glared at her. I felt my whole body shake. My hands were trembling. It was part of my health.

"Fuck off Freya." I yelled getting stressed again.

My breathing got heavier. My heart was racing.

"No." Said Freya coming closer. "Why should i go Glacier?"

"Please." I growled. "Leave me alone."

Elsa looked at Freya."I had her calm till you came and stirred her up." She snapped.

I tried to get out her arms. But she held me tight. I guessed that she was doing it to restrainn me. Which I thought must be the best idea ever. I relaxed in her grip and glared at Freya. But it felt like my breathing was getting heavy again. 

"Will i have to report you to your mother Glacier?" Asked Freya.

"No." I gasped, shaking violently.. “Why the hell would you do that??”

Mum was scary when she tells people off. To the point they want to run away. I was one of them. Especially after all the abuse I had all my life. My scars paulsated. My breathing got heavier again. My mouth getting dry.

“Because she can whip it out of you, Bitch!” Freya laughed.

I growled, the sound ripping my throat. I was so upset and angry at the same time. How dare Freya even mention that. I didn’t want to remember the torture of that day. 

“No!” I burst in to tears of anger. “How do you even know her number?”

“What does that matter?” asked Freya in that sneering tone. “You will be taken and beaten.”

I screamed and struggled to keep this animal in my chest. That was what my anger was. A monster waiting to come out of hiding. I started to cry.

"Well done Freya!" Snapped Elsa as I buried my face in her shoulder. "You've stressed her out too much." She patted me as i sobbed. "Fuck off now." She yelled at Freya.

I heard Freya snort. “What are you gonna do about it, Orphan Bit... “ then a hand came to her face. My own hand. I hit Freya Johnson. It felt good. But, I couldn’t control it. My Autism, and monster got the best of me. Or in this case, the worse.

“Right, that does it.” Freya turned and ran.

I started to panic. I was in for it now.

Later:

"Glacier Freya Baker." Yelled Clarissa, making me quake in fear. "I wasn't expecting this from you."

I was in the study room in Sparkle house. Somehow, Freya told on me all because I couldn’t control my temper.

"But i'm sorry." I said. I didn't want to hurt Freya."

I was lying of course. Clarissa could tell that I was lying. Arianna was in the corner, and so was Elsa. I bit my lip and didn’t look in their dirrection. The monster was clawing its way up my chest. It wanted to burst out again.

"Sorry isn't the answer young lady." Said Arianna.

I burst in tears of anger. My body was rocking. I felt like someone controlled me today. But who?

“How come I hit Freya when I didn’t know where her face was?” I thought. “Stupid, bloody staff.”

Elsa glared at our house care staff. She was clearly trying to stick up for me again.

"It is freya that stirred her up." She said, defending my position.

I really felt that Elsa knew me by now. Inside and out. But she didn’t get the temper fits I had. All the sytems that came with it. Anything like that.

"Glacier is a bad tempered girl." Said Arianna. "I'm sorry, but She's not allowed to see you till bedtime Elsa Harrison."

“But, this is not fair, Clarissa!” said Elsa. “Glacier obviously wasn’t happy today.”

“You don’t get me, Elsa” I thought. “But thank you for trying.”

"Go now Glacier." Sighed Clarissa.

“Fine,” I snapped getting to my feet and feeling my way to the door. “Goodbye!”

I stormed to my and Elsa's room.I couldn’t believe that they could be so mean. I couldn’t help it! I am blind and Austic. They really didn’t give one about me. At least I have Elsa. She was trying to stand up for me.

“I hate you all!” I screamed.

Then I kicked open the door and ran to my bed, where I let myself break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to comment on where I went wrong with this chapter. And sorry for the long delay!


End file.
